Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for analyzing operation characteristics of a vehicle driver by means of an analyzing system, comprising an analyzing vehicle system and a stationary processing unit.
Description of the Related Art
Analyzing systems are known, for example, from FR2936631, U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,386, EP0700009B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,134 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,970. Insurer rate models called Pay As You Drive (PAYD), which equated rates to mileage, have been around for some time. A more detailed Insurer rate model is called Pay How You Drive (PHYD). PHYD adds a direct monitoring of driver operation characteristics. None has met with notable success mainly because of costs, “Big-Brother” modes of monitoring and lack of obtainable clear actuarial inference fidelity.